


Liquid Courage

by Terminallydepraved



Series: Works for Others [48]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Awkward Romance, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, Flirting, Lingerie, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-10 00:41:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18649426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terminallydepraved/pseuds/Terminallydepraved
Summary: The hour was late, and though he knew he had work to look forward to come morning, Gavin found he wasn’t in any mood to end the night just yet. A warm weight brushed against his shoulder, Connor’s laugh loud and open in his ear. As they fumbled up the stairs and with the door to Connor’s apartment, Gavin figured he wasn’t the only one thinking it too.





	Liquid Courage

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gildedfrost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gildedfrost/gifts).



> got another fic here for gildedfrost! it was a blast to write and i hope you guys enjoy reading it <3

The hour was late, and though he knew he had work to look forward to come morning, Gavin found he wasn’t in any mood to end the night just yet. A warm weight brushed against his shoulder, Connor’s laugh loud and open in his ear. As they fumbled up the stairs and with the door to Connor’s apartment, Gavin figured he wasn’t the only one thinking it too. 

“I still can’t believe you nearly got in a fight with the bouncer,” Connor laughed, shouldering open the door to deposit them both in the entryway. He fumbled for a light switch, and Gavin braced a hand on the wall, stumbling his way in so they could close the door behind them. “How many bars have you gotten yourself kicked out of like that?”

“Enough that I’m back here for a drink,” Gavin figured, grinning with pride. He kicked off his shoes, grinning wider when he didn’t fall flat on his face in the process. He hadn’t had too many drinks before, but he’d definitely had enough that the world felt a whole lot warmer and cuddlier than it normally did. “Speaking of which, where’s the beer? And why the hell do you have beer here anyway? It’s not like you can drink.”

Connor rolled his eyes with the sort of energy that made Gavin think it was with more fondness than he probably intended to let on. He unbuttoned his jacket and tossed it over the back of a sofa, leading Gavin deeper into the apartment. “Surprising as it might sound, you aren’t the only human guest that comes over here.” He turned on more lights as he went, illuminating a small but comfortable looking living area with a couch, a chair, a small television and dozens of photographs on the walls and shelves lining the walls. “Make yourself comfortable. I’ll go get you a beer.”

“Already on it,” Gavin murmured, plopping down in the nearest chair with a groan. They’d been out bar-hopping for the past four hours, and while Gavin was an old hand at that, he’d be the first to admit he wasn’t quite as young as he used to be. He tipped his head back against the headrest and stared up at the ceiling, savoring the warmth tingling in the tips of his fingers and toes. He felt… good. Really good. Connor was good company that paired perfectly with a few good drinks. Gavin closed his eyes and smiled. 

Something cold brushed his cheek, eliciting a flinch. He opened his eyes and saw Connor smiling apologetically, the open beer in hand. “Sorry. Here. I hope you’re cool with lager.”

Gavin took it and shrugged. He looked at the label on the bottle and raised a brow. “Who’s coming over here drinking something like this?” he wondered, tipping back his head to take a swig. He wrinkled his nose a little. It was the sort of thing he’d imagine his dad would drink. Not bad per se, but definitely not his preferred drink. 

“Hank likes it,” Connor explained, and then it all made sense. “Do you mind if I go clean up a little? I think that bouncer shoved me into an entire tray of drinks before throwing us out.”

Snickering, Gavin waved him off. Yeah, he remembered that. His  _ shoes  _ remembered that with every sticky, damp step he took getting here. “Knock yourself out.”

“Feel free to help yourself to anything,” Connor told him. “I’ll just be in the bathroom.”

He watched Connor disappear down the hall and took special care to watch him every step of the way. God, Connor had such a nice ass on him. Gavin took a swig of his beer and didn’t bother questioning why he felt a little warmer now than he had before. He’d been attracted to Connor from the very first day they’d met, probably. It was old news, so why worry now? 

Gavin ran his thumb along the cool condensation coating his bottle. To be honest, he was pretty sure the attraction was mutual. There had been a lot of flirting once the bad blood was washed away following the whole revolution thing. A lot of lingering stares, playful mockery, hell, even Connor had gotten into it with the whole lewd comment shtick he and Tina had going on between them from their Academy days. 

At first it’d all felt like locker room talk. Gavin would throw some comment Connor’s way and he’d return it like a tennis serve with perfect poise. There’d be some laughs, some good natured ribbing, and then they’d get back to work and forget about it. But then the looks began to linger, and then Gavin would say something that Connor would ponder for a hair too long before answering with something that kept Gavin up all night second guessing. It stood to reason that there was something mutual going on here. At least, that’s what Gavin comforted himself with when the tension grew a little too strong for the workplace.

And that, he supposed as he took another drink, was why they were here now, away from their coworkers and the ever-watchful eye of Fowler, Collins, and Anderson who were always so keen to make sure Gavin didn’t pick another fight like he’d done so often when Connor first joined the precinct. 

They’d gone out together a couple of times before, but never back to one of their places. Gavin let himself take another look at Connor’s living room. It made him curious. What did the rest of the place look like? He didn’t want to make assumptions when he didn’t know what Connor was looking for in regards to their relationship. Maybe this would be the only chance he got to look around, and Connor  _ had  _ said to make himself at home.

Beer really was liquid courage, or maybe liquid stupidity, because Gavin didn’t waste another moment sitting around on the couch. He stood up and headed down the hall after Connor, pausing by a closed door with a light along the bottom crack. The bathroom then? He’d look in there later, he decided, and moved towards the other door at the end of the hall, pausing every now and again to look at the photographs lining the wall. Connor really did seem to like them. Odd for a guy with a perfect memory. Most were of the guys at the precinct, several with Connor and Hank, a few with Connor and Nines and some other androids that probably were his non-work friends. Gavin stopped to stare at one that looked like it’d been taken in a park. Connor was sitting with an arm around Nines, both smiling big, goofy smiles.

Jealousy was an ugly thing to feel, especially when he knew well enough that nothing was going on between the two of them. Still.  _ He  _ wanted to be the one to sling an arm around Connor’s waist, to lean against him, to pin him to a wall and fall to his knees and— 

Gavin let out a shuddery breath and told himself to calm the fuck down. He’d been horny all night being so close to Connor, and even if he was in the guy’s house now it didn’t mean he’d get an end to the tension just because he wanted it. 

Another swig of beer helped temper his lust, and he forced himself to focus. He probably didn’t have much more time to snoop. He reached the last door and opened it, letting himself in without a second thought. 

Connor’s bedroom—and that was indeed what the room looked to be—wasn’t quite what he expected. For starters, he hadn’t figured there’d be a bed in it. Androids didn’t sleep, so it kind of stood to reason that something like that wouldn’t be necessary, but lo and behold there was one, and a big one at that. Gavin walked into the room and ran a hand along the smooth sheets of the olive bedspread, taking in the many fluffy pillows and ornate headboard. Maybe Connor kept it for a guest room when he had humans over? 

_ Maybe he uses it as a fuck-bed,  _ a voice piped up in the back of Gavin’s mind. For all the guys that weren’t him. Heat assaulted his cheeks and jealousy his composure, and he quickly downed the last of his beer in hopes of it cooling him back down the way it had before. He really was getting ahead of himself. Most places came with a bedroom and it wasn’t like Connor needed an office or workout room or any other feasible thing to turn an extra room into. It was probably a guest room. Just that. Nothing more.  _ Not  _ a fuck-room. 

God, but what if it  _ was?  _ Gavin let out a manic little laugh and moved towards the closet as if might tell him for sure. It was a small walk in, dark and a bit more cluttered than he expected for such a prim and proper guy like Connor. He set down his beer on the floor outside the door and fumbled for a lightswitch. When he found it, he flicked it on and blinked as his eyes adjusted.

It was with a measure of disappointment that he opened them and saw neat lines of hanging work clothing. Connor’s button-ups, his jackets, a nifty little holder for all of his ties. Gavin batted aside some slacks and frowned when there didn’t seem to be anything incriminating on display. Huh. That was kind of boring. 

Gavin looked down at the floor and nudged a perfectly polished shoe with the tip of his socked foot. There were a few pairs of them neatly lined up along the wall, ranging from dress shoes to tennis shoes to hiking boots. Gavin crouched down on a whim and pulled over a big box half hidden behind a hanging garment bag. There were no markings on the front or top. Gavin opened the top flap and peered inside. 

His jaw dropped. He blinked rapidly, positive he was seeing things. With a shaking hand, he reached out to pick up the tight lacey black pair of panties sitting at the top of the box. Below them he saw a matching garter set tucked right up against a pair of shiny leather knee high sex boots. 

Gavin didn’t need to be a detective to know that if he checked the size of these boots he’d find them a perfect match to the dress shoes sitting not even a foot away. 

“Gavin?”

Gavin blamed momentary insanity. He blamed the six plus beers he’d had that night, and most of all he blamed the persistent image of Connor in that lacy little number for possessing him to stick his head out of the closet to call out, “In here.”

His heart hammered in his chest, pounding like a drum in his ears. It nearly drowned out the sound of Connor’s footsteps, but then the door creaked open and there Connor was, LED yellow and already turning red when he caught sight of where Gavin was. Gavin had never seen an android blush before. He hadn’t known just how much he wanted to see that until this very moment.

_ So much for this not being a fuck-room,  _ that pervy little voice laughed.

Gavin leered at the android and pulled out what had to be the biggest dildo he’d ever seen. “It’s always the most unassuming guys with the skeletons in their closet,” he laughed, watching Connor’s eyes go as wide as saucers. “Or should I say… Hmm, is this one of those werewolf dicks?” he figured after a minute of careful observation. “Jesus, Con, I really didn’t think you had it in you.”  _ Or could fit this in you,  _ he added silently, a little impressed. He could barely wrap his hand around the thing. It’s girth was seriously that fucking big. 

“Gavin,” Connor moaned, covering his face with his hands. “I was gone for five minutes.”

“That just goes to show you can’t leave me alone for a minute, let alone five.” Gavin turned back towards the closet. “What else do you have in here? A flog? Oh, dude, do you have any of those vibrating nipple clamps? I hear those things are fuckin’ intense—”

Gavin grunted as strong hands hooked under his arms and lifted him out of the closet. The dildo, of course, came with him. Connor looked as embarrassed as an android could, LED cycling all the colors, lips curled into a pout that made Gavin’s heart ache a little. 

“Gavin!” Connor blustered, crossing his arms. “That’s private.”

“Private?” Gavin looked down at the dildo in his hand. Christ, the thing was nearly as long as his forearm. He smirked, suddenly feeling cocky. He fondled it a little, acting like he was sizing it up with both hands. He paid special attention to how Connor’s eyes locked in on the sight immediately. “Yeah, I can imagine why you’d keep this sort of thing secret. But I mean, it’s not like you’re alone, y’know? I can respect a man with a big…” He let the fake cock smack into his other hand, his fingers stroking up the length to tease the tip. He met Connor’s gaze head on.  _ “Collection.”  _

Connor’s mouth fell open. The sight was invigorating. Gavin turned on his heel and moved towards the bed. He’d had enough to drink that he didn’t feel embarrassed when he pulled off his shirt and started in on his belt. Connor gaped, cute and caught off guard, and Gavin savored it as he dragged off his jeans and kicked them to the floor. The dildo bounced on the bed when he flopped onto the mattress in nothing but his socks and boxers. 

“Wh-What are you doing?” Connor stammered, looking from Gavin to the floor, to the dildo to the wall, then back at Gavin as if he didn’t know what he was allowed to look at. He moved a little closer and it was almost adorable how obvious he was being with his interest.

They were lucky Gavin was shameless. “You did say to make myself comfortable,” Gavin reasoned, reaching for the frankly  _ enormous  _ sex toy. He picked it up and tapped the tip against his chin. “Didn’t you? I’m glad I found your little toy box, Con. I think we have more in common that we first thought if that’s how you like to… get  _ comfortable.”  _ It figured it’d take him doing this of all things to make Connor realize just how much he wanted him.

Connor opened his mouth to say something. Gavin didn’t bother giving him a chance to do it. He parted his lips and sucked on the tip of the dildo, rooting around with his other hand to tug down his boxers. This really was a big toy, far bigger than any of the ones he owned, but Gavin had taken some pretty big things in his life and he was confident he could handle it. He kicked off his boxers and spread his thighs. He shivered when the cool air chilled the slick already matting the hair on his mound. Having Connor’s eyes on him was pretty hot, and he’d been thinking dirty shit for too long tonight to need much help getting wet now. 

Gavin coated the toy in spit and made eye contact with Connor while he did it. “You like what you see?” he rasped, bringing the toys between his legs to rub the thick, silicone tip against his folds. He clenched on nothing, already anticipating so much more. “Fuck, I bet you do. Can’t take your eyes off me, can you? This get you hot, watching me play with your toys?”

“Gavin,” Connor answered, tight and low. He came a little closer, lifting a knee onto the bed. His eyes refused to leave Gavin’s crotch, drinking in the sight of him naked and spread, the head of the toy just barely slipping in. “Stop talking.”

“Eager.” Gavin snorted a little and let out a groan as he carefully inserted the toy about an inch. “Ngh, I fuckin’ like that.” He rolled his head on the pillow, thighs trembling as he went a little deeper, hair rising on his thighs and arms as the toy filled him to the brim. “I… Oh, fuck.  _ Fuck.  _ That’s so fucking good. God, you have the best toys.”

And it was good. Really good. It burned a bit, and Gavin had to spread his thighs wider than they really wanted to go to account for it. He’d be sore all over once this night was through, but as it was, he wasn’t about to complain. Gavin worked the toy in and out, in and out, taking a little more each time until he felt stuffed full. Connor crept closer, closer, knee brushing Gavin’s calf, then his thigh. His hands ghosted over his legs and hips, and when he pressed his fingers to the tight, stretched flesh wrapped around the toy, Gavin let out a harsh cry and clenched hard enough that stars shot past his eyes. Fuck. That was good. 

“I can’t believe you sometimes,” a voice whispered, harsh and hungry. “You look so good like this. It’s not fair.”

Gavin cracked open an eye, smiling up at Connor. “What are you gonna do about it?” he panted, eyeing the bulge in the android’s slacks. He licked at his lips and then met Connor’s eyes. He didn’t need to dare him to do anything. That look was dare enough. 

Connor batted aside his hand and wrapped his hand around the base instead. He fucked Gavin with the dildo, eyes locked on the space between his legs. The wet, sloppy sound filled the room, nearly overshadowed by Gavin’s quick, harsh breaths and the little punch-drunk moans he couldn’t bring himself to swallow down. He gripped the pillow tight and writhed. He’d be so sore once this was all said and done, but fuck it if he’d regret it for a second. 

“Yeah, yeah, like that,” he kept muttering, voice rising in pitch when Connor went even faster. “Faster, harder, there, there, fuck me, fuck me, God, Connor, Con, fuck me, I want it, I need it.”

“You want me to fuck you?” Connor growled, dark and intent. “Is that why you went through my closet? You wanted me to fuck you like this?”

Gavin barked out a breathless laugh. Yes? Yes, Jesus, yes. “God, I want it,” he begged, so fucking happy he could cry. Connor was going along with it, playing along so perfectly. Gavin shivered and twisted, nearing that edge. “Want your big fucking cock. Give it to me, Con, do it—”

He nearly choked on his tongue when instead of pushing him over, Connor just removed the dildo entirely and tossed it to the far end of the bed. Gavin let out a bereft cry, startled and shaking, and tried to lift himself onto his elbows to glare. “What the fuck?” he shouted, only to let out a shocked yelp when Connor seized him by the hips and dragged him to the edge of the bed. In the time it took to blink, Connor was on his knees. A second later, his head was buried between Gavin’s, his tongue diving into him with more eagerness than Gavin could rationalize. 

“Oh, fuck, yeah, that’s it.” Gavin hitched his leg over Connor’s shoulder and fisted his hands in his hair, holding him in place as he grinded against that lapping tongue. He probably looked like a pleasure-drunk idiot, grinning as he was up at the ceiling, but fuck, he didn’t care. Couldn’t care. Not when it felt this good. “Taste good? Bet you fucking love it. You want to eat me out? You want me to cum all over that pretty face of yours?”

Connor seemed to agree. He groaned against Gavin’s skin, looking up to meet his eyes. Gavin shuddered, licking at his lips. God, they were really doing this, weren’t they? Couldn’t go back now, couldn’t stop now. Gavin bit down on the inside of his cheek and let out a harsh breath before yanking on Connor’s hair. “C’mon,” he grunted, scooting up the bed to give him room. “Fuck me. Do it. I want you inside me already.”

“Gavin,” Connor shuddered, body shaking and moving faster than was humanly possible. In the blink of an eye he went from crouched on the floor to on top of Gavin, pinning him like a tiger about to go for the throat— or pussy, in this case, Gavin’s mind told him. Connor attacked his mouth, fucking him with his tongue. Gavin grabbed for his shoulders, his hair, writhing already when a clothed thigh fell between his legs and grinded against his clit. 

“Mmm,  _ fuck,”  _ Gavin spat, tearing his mouth away when he couldn’t breathe. “Don’t make me say it twice.”

“I won’t,” Connor promised, lifting himself just enough to go for his belt. He tore it from the belt loops in an almost frantic rush, then popped the button right off his slacks. Gavin reached out to help him yank down his pants, pausing a little when he saw that the lace panties in the closet weren’t the only ones Connor owned. Gavin looked up at Connor and grinned. Connor blushed but didn’t bother looking away. 

“That’s fucking hot.” Gavin swallowed and palmed the hard length straining at the delicate black panteis. “You wear these all the time?”

Connor shook his head with a shudder. He looked down and watched Gavin’s hand as it freed his cock from its confines. “Just when I want to feel sexy,” he admitted, hissing a little when Gavin’s grip tightened, his hand beginning to pump. 

“It’s fucking working.” Another few pumps. Gavin salivated at the thought of blowing him, of feeling every inch of him filling his throat. He was already so close. Another time. There’d definitely be another time. He tugged Connor by the dick and guided him between his legs. “Show me how sexy you feel. Fuck me, Connor.”

Biting down on his bottom lip, Connor layered his body over Gavin’s, the hair on his chest and arms tickling and sticking against his sweat. The head of his cock slipped wetly against his slit, the tip nudging his hole. Gavin lifted his hips, impatient to the end, and bucked upwards, coaxing it inside fast enough that they both nearly lost it then and there. Gavin wrapped his arms around Connor’s shoulders, dragging him closer. He grinned against the skin of his neck.  _ Finally. _

“Oh, Gavin. God, Gavin. You feel so good,” Connor whimpered, hips canting forward like he was being shy. He had his knees braced carefully beneath Gavin’s lifted thighs, his hands tight in the sheets like he was holding back. 

“Yeah? C’mon, fuck me, tell me how good I feel.” Gavin arched and bucked, notes of pleasure racing down his spine when Connor answered his thrusts with a few harder ones of his own. This wasn’t going to last long. He’d been too pent up, too far gone from the foreplay and teasing. He threw back his head and whined as Connor went for his throat like a predator seeking blood. Sharp teeth nipped and that dexterous tongue soothed the sting, and when Connor began to talk, Gavin tightened his thighs around Connor’s waist and let himself go, surrendering completely to the feeling, to Connor. 

Connor pounded into him hard and fast, and in the back of Gavin’s mind, he realized why it felt so familiar. Connor was copying the dildo, emulating the way Gavin had fucked himself. The twist, the relentless pace, the wet, porn-quality noises as Connor’s balls slapped Gavin’s slick, wet ass— Gavin’s breath left him with every single thrust, fucked from his lungs like Connor demanded it. He turned his face and caught Connor’s lips in another kiss. 

Gavin came like that and couldn’t even be embarrassed about it. His body tensed, his eyes opening wide. He let out a choked cry that Connor swallowed up, and went limp as Connor fucked into him fast, faster, faster still until the LED on his temple shone a bright, unyielding red. Connor groaned and stilled, and the wetness between Gavin’s legs increased tenfold. Jesus. Gavin stuttered out a breathless laugh. Just… Jesus. 

Eventually Connor pulled out and tipped over, falling onto the bed and not Gavin, which showed more consideration than most guys Gavin fucked. Cum and slick ran down Gavin’s thighs, hot and perfect until it began to grow cold against his bare skin. Gavin rolled out of the wet spot and threw his arms over his head, stretching luxuriously as Connor slowly came back online. The LED on his temple flickered between red and yellow, and within a few minutes settled on a steady blue. He watched the shift happen, taking in how Connor’s expression went from smooth, blank nothing to the expressive yet subtle calm he wore normally. It was wild to see. Connor rarely ever let himself look like the android he was. 

“Did I break you?” Gavin murmured, grinning a little when Connor blinked and seemed to remember he wasn’t laying in his bed alone. 

“Just about,” Connor admitted after a short pause. He smiled and looked up at the ceiling, laughing a little under his breath. “That was amazing. Thank you.”

Gavin snorted, crossing an arm under his head. “You say thank you for every orgasm someone gives you?”

“It’s good to be polite.”

“Yeah,” Gavin mused, closing his eyes, “I guess it is.”

They drifted in silence for several minutes, Gavin dozing as Connor whirled and processed and did what androids did after mind-blowing sexual encounters like the one they just shared together. Gavin felt… good. Better than good. He was sore in a way that meant he’d be feeling in the next day, raw and euphoric and just brimming with positive bliss. He let out a quiet sigh and stretched a little just to feel his muscles loosen and ache. God, he’d needed that. For such a quiet, polite guy, Connor really did know how to have a good time. 

“Um. Gavin?”

Gavin opened his eyes. He looked towards Connor. “Yeah?”

Connor’s LED was caught between yellow and blue. “Is there a reason you were digging through my closet?” He looked away, clearly embarrassed. “Not that I’m not happy it turned out this way…”

Ah. Well. Gavin shrugged and tried not to blush. “Guess I was curious about you,” he muttered, figuring it was close enough to the truth. “We’ve been hanging out more, but I guess we don’t talk a lot about ourselves. About… us.”

“Us?”

Gavin couldn’t help but glance at Connor. Fuck. He looked so good like this, all wide-eyed and cute. “Yeah,” Gavin muttered, drumming his fingers along his chest. “I kinda like you. Don’t know if you noticed or not.”

He startled a little when a hand settled over his fidgeting one. “I like you too,” Connor whispered, taking Gavin’s hand and bringing it closer to himself. “I wasn’t sure how you felt though. It’s hard to read you sometimes.”

“Oh, yeah?” Gavin rolled onto his side and pillowed his head with his free arm. “Maybe we need to work on that.” He saw how Connor stared at his hand, tracing the tips of his fingers along his palm in ticklish little paths. “You a palm reader now?”

Connor flattened his palm against Gavin’s. A small smile curled his lips as he let the projected skin bleed away to shiny, smooth white. “This is how we… There’s no real human equivalent for it. We call it interfacing,” he whispered, flicking his eyes towards Gavin’s, probably looking for a reaction. Maybe he thought Gavin would pull away, that the sight of such a poignant reminder of his bed partner being something other than human would snap the common sense back into him and make him want to run away. His bit his lip and said, “We use it to share our inner selves. It’s more intimate in some ways than intercourse.”

Oh. Well, shit. “It kinda… tingles,” Gavin murmured. He’d done a lot to make Connor think that of him in the beginning, hadn’t he? He made a point to scoot closer to Connor and lace their fingers together. It was a bit… disheartening to think of how much he had yet to fix between them before Connor wouldn’t need to worry he’d freak out or run away. Gavin leaned in and kissed the android’s mouth, just a chaste brush. A start. “What does it feel like to you?”

Connor closed his eyes and leaned in for another kiss. His mouth didn’t taste like a human’s, but at this point it hardly even registered. “I can feel your heartbeat,” he answered, gripping Gavin’s hand a little tighter. He pushed himself off the mattress, rolling on top of Gavin. Without speaking, without needing to think, Gavin let his other hand lace fingers with Connor’s. They rose above his head, held down on the pillow, both palms alight with that tingling, electrifying sensation. 

“Just my heartbeat?” Connor’s dick was getting hard again. One of the many perks to being an android.

Another kiss, but this time it was deep. Gavin’s thighs parted around Connor’s hips. He held tight to him and felt. Just… felt. 

“I feel you, Gavin,” Connor spoke, the words written against his lips like a secret meant only for him. “It makes me want to be inside you until you feel me the way I feel you.”

That shouldn’t be as hot as it was. It should be cheesy, over the top, a  _ line.  _ But, it wasn’t. It wasn’t any of those things, and it hit Gavin somewhere between the eyes when he realized that maybe, just maybe, he wanted that too. There would always be things that kept them from experiencing one another to the fullest extent. But this? This intimacy, the long, smooth drag of Connor’s dick rubbing along his clit? 

“Yeah,” he breathed, closing his eyes to savor the absolute perfection of what they’d managed to build with each other. “I think we can make that happen.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> hell yeah, hope you guys liked it! if you did, leave me a comment to let me know, and if youd like to see more of me and my work, feel free to follow me on twitter @tdcloud_writes and if youre interested in seeing what i get up to when im not writing dbh stuff for you guys, check out my original work under the name T.D. Cloud! until next time~


End file.
